


can't live without you

by nazaninbooknerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Boyfriends in love, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Makeup Sex, Malec, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Post Season 2 Finale, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, malec is beautiful, my otp is iconic, post episode 20, shadowhuntersTV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaninbooknerd/pseuds/nazaninbooknerd
Summary: the make up sex after the kiss in the alley





	can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> wow guys i'm still shook over the finale! that malec scene was so amazing I just had to write this :)  
> this is my second attempt at smut so I really hope you enjoy this!

The soft touch of Magnus’s lips on his own made Alec momentarily forget about everything else. There was only the sweet taste of Magnus, and all he could think about was how much he missed this. Magnus pulled back with a smile on his lips which Alec was immediately tempted to kiss again.  
“I’m all into parties but what do you say we get out of here?’’  
“Yeah yeah…of course.”  
Alec grinned back at him, feeling Magnus’s hand on his back.  
“How about we take a walk?”  
As much as Alec just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend in his loft, this moment felt so right and peaceful after what felt like forever that he wanted to stay in it as long as possible. Also they probably had some more things to talk about.  
“Why not?”   
Magnus smiled, his eyes shining. They started walking out of the dim alley, the noises of the party fading away. The stayed silent, neither of them feeling the need to break it. All that mattered was that they were both ok and it seemed like things were going back to normal between them.  
Alec slid his arm around Magnus’s waist, bringing him closer as they exited the back alley.  
“So, what do you think happened with Jace?”   
Alec shook his head, thinking about what he thought had happened still made him feel sick.  
“I don’t know… so many strange things have happened. I’m just happy he is ok…I don’t know what I would do if…”  
The shadowhunter turned his head away, his voice breaking. You didn’t die if you lost your parabatai, but Jace was a part of Alec’s soul. Alec thought losing him was like having to live without an essential organ for the rest of your life.   
“Hey...look at me” Magnus whispered, sliding his hand into Alec’s. His other hand on the shadowhunter’s cheek.  
“He is ok now, we all are”   
Alec nodded, squeezing Magnus’s hand. The warlock looked down, his thumb caressing the back of Alec’s hand softly.  
“I’m sorry you had to go through so much on your own…I wouldn’t do that if –“  
“shh I know. I know you had to make sure your people were safe. It’s what we leaders do isn’t it?”  
Magnus looked up, smirking mischievously. “Indeed Mr. Lightwood.”  
Alec had no idea how they had gotten so close to each other again. Magnus’s hand was on his chest, undoubtedly feeling Alec’s frantic heartbeat. The shadowhunter’s palm was resting on his boyfriend’s hips, and the next thing he knew was that he was kissing Magnus again; this time more fiercely.  
“I don’t think I can walk to the loft anymore.”  
Alec whispered as he pulled back, already breathing heavily. Magnus drew his hand back from Alec’s and in seconds the air was shimmering, the portal opening in front of them.   
“we don’t have to ‘” Magnus pushed Alec through the portal and before he could recover from the slight dizziness caused by patrolling, he felt his back hit the wall in Magnus’s loft.  
And then Magnus was kissing him, like he had been starving for so long and Alec’s lips were the most delicious treat. Alec could feel him everywhere, their bodies pressing together, igniting every nerve ending in his body. Wherever Magnus’s hands touched, a spark of fire went through Alec’s body, the burn of love and desire threatening to consume him. And Alec knew it was the only battle he would lose willingly, like he always did.  
He broke the kiss, breathing hard. His fingers fumbling with the buttons on Magnus’s jacket.   
“I missed you so much” Magnus whispered against hi lips, his hoarse voice sending a shiver down Alec’s spine.  
“Me too... Ugh take this off. Off!”  
Magnus just chuckled and waved his wrist, magicking his shirt and jacket away. Alec sucked in a breath, staring at his boyfriend’s bare torso; Magnus never failed to take his breath away. His hands slid up to the warlock’s chest. “Beautiful” Alec whispered as he kissed Magnus again. The shadowhunter felt Magnus’s hands slipping under his shirt, pulling the material up. Alec took off the shirt impatiently, getting back to the heavenly touch of Magnus’s soft lips.  
The warlock moved his lips away from Alec’s, kissing the line of his jaw and then his neck. Intending to leave a mark next to his deflect rune. A moan escaped the shadowhunter’s mouth as Magnus bit down on his neck and then soothed it with his tongue. Alec tilted his head, giving his boyfriend better access to his neck. His hips thrusted forward involuntarily and he gasped at the friction. Alec swore he could feel Magnus smirking against his neck.  
“Impatient, are we?” Magnus murmured against Alec’s ear.  
The warlock pulled a little back. Alec was still holding into his hips for dear life and their faces were inches apart. Alec looked absolutely sinful, his pupils wide with desire, his mouth parted, letting out breathy gasps as Magnus’s fingers grazed his nipple. His lips were red and kiss swollen, begging to be kissed again.  
Magnus felt a sharp pang of love in his chest for this man he had so hopelessly fallen for. The man who had come into his life and proven him wrong when he thought true love wasn’t ever going to happen for him. How had he ever thought he could live without Alec?  
“How did I manage to fall so in love with you?”  
Alec gave him a half smile as Magnus fell to his knees in front of him. Pulling down his boyfriend’s pants and boxers in one go. Alec gasped audibly at the sudden touch of air on his naked body. Magnus’s eyes sparkled at the sight of Alec’s cock. The shadowhunter whimpered as Magnus took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his length. Alec’s hands went to his hair, gripping the silky strands as Magnus worked his magic with his mouth.   
“Magnus…ohhh...oh god..”  
Magnus looked up at him and Alec almost came undone right there. The warlock’s cat eyes were out and he looked so sinful with Alec’s cock deep down his throat while batting his eyelashes innocently at him.  
Alec leaned his head against the wall, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Magnus continued to suck on him expertly. But he didn’t want it to be finished yet.  
“Magnus stop…ahh stop..I don’t wanna come yet”  
Magnus stilled his movements and then let go of Alec’s dick with a loud pop. The shadowhunter pulled him up and attacked his lips hungrily. Moaning at the faint taste of pre-come on Magnus’s tongue.   
“What do you want to do then?” Magnus asked as they pulled back for breath.   
Alec’s head was down. His hands undoing the warlock’s belt.   
“I want to…can you umm…” Alec muttered under his breath, the words barely audible.   
Magnus put his fingers under his chin, bringing Alec’s face up. “tell me, love”  
The shadowhunter looked into Magnus’s eyes, his face flushed and his chest falling up and down against Magnus’s with every gasped out breath. “Can you ride me?”  
He finally whispered, somehow managing to keep eye contact. Magnus knew Alec wasn’t normally one to voice his desires. But he had tried to establish the trust between them, to make sure Ales wouldn’t feel shy or insecure to say what he wanted.  
The warlock’s lips curled upward. “With pleasure”   
It was all Alec needed to attach their lips again, backing away toward the couch. He couldn’t help but remember this was the same couch he had fallen asleep on the first night he had ever stayed at the warlock’s loft. As he sat on the couch, this time with said warlock on his lap, he felt a wave of happiness spreading through his heart.   
Alec slightly pulled back, pushing Magnus’s boxers down his leg. They both moaned at the contact of their bare cocks.  
“I love you so much” Magnus whispered, his lips brushing Alec’s.   
“I love you too” Alec whispered back, moving his lips down his boyfriend’s chest. Grazing his teeth softly on his nipples, eliciting a whimper from Magnus.  
“Can you prepare yourself with magic?” Alec asked, his lips still against Magnus’s torso.  
The warlock waved his hand, gasping at the sudden sensation of the cold lube on his entrance. Then he pulled himself up a little, his fingers going around Alec’s cock. They were both panting in anticipation as Magnus slowly pushed down, moaning at the delicious stretch. Alec gave him a minute to adjust, peppering Magnus’s chest with kisses as he waited for him to start moving.   
“Oh how I missed feeling you inside me.”  
Alec moaned at his words, gripping Magnus’s hips. “By the angel…just…just move.”  
Magnus wiggled his hips a little, then he pulled almost all the way out, seating back on Alec rather abruptly. Their moans filled the apartment as Magnus set a rough pace. Alec pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, his tongue sliding into his boyfriend’s mouth. But just as the shadowhunter was starting to feel the familiar warmth spreading in his stomach Magnus slowed his movements.  
“what..what do you think you are doing?” Alec gasped out, trying to push his hips up but Magnus was keeping him down with his hands.  
“Thought you wanted it take it slow.” Magnus smiled innocently at him.  
“You are a fucking tease” Alec whispered as he suddenly flipped them over, knocking the breath out of Magnus.  
The new angle gave him more space to pound into the warlock, making him moan loudly. Magnus found it so hot when Alec took control during sex, making him feel his.  
“when has it ever been slow between us huh? How can I take it slow when you make me so crazy?”  
Alec whispered the words in Magnus’s ear as he pounded into him mercilessly.  
“ ahh yes alexander..yeees… make me feel you inside me…ahh… for the rest of the week”  
Alec took Magnus’s cock in his hand and stroked him with the rhythm of his thrusts, bringing both of them closer and closer to release.   
It didn’t take long for them to come, Alec collapsing down o Magnus’s chest. When they regained their breath, Magnus waved his hand, cleaning them both.   
“See, leaving parties is not that bad after all.” Alec breathed out softly.  
Magnus chuckled, his fingers moving into Alec’s messy raven hair.  
“No, not if the alternative is riding you Alexander” he answered.   
Ales smiled lazily against his chest. Then he reluctantly pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled out, Magnus hissing at the overstimulation. The shadowhunter kissed him softly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> negative/positive opinions are all welcome. kudos are very appreciated and it would mean a lot if you leave me a comment ;)  
> thanks for reading, love you all!


End file.
